Away From Home
by EyeofHorus333
Summary: OK LEARNED HOW TO DO CHAPTERS ADDDING CHAPTERS CHAPTER TWO UP.  FABINA FOREVER! M FOR A LOT OF LEMONY LEMONS AND I MEAN LEMONY LEMONS STRONGER THAN LEMONADE! SIBUNA!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS.

Nina sat on the couch of her new home. She was on a scholarship to a school in England. It was just like she pictured it. Except there weren't wizards, or witches, and the name wasn't Hogwarts. So far she had made an enemy and knew no one.

"Dinner" Trudy said.

Trudy was a nice women who cooked, cleaned, and was a bit of a nurse. She was the nicest person Nina ever met

.Nina walked into the dining room and sat down. Her roommate Patricia was a witch. She was mean and blamed me for the disappearance of her former roommate Joy

.Nina ran out of the dining room crying it was all a blur dinner right now. She wiped the tears and buried her head in her lap sitting on the couch.

"You ok?" Asked a brunnette boy. "Don't mind patricia she's just mad because joy left. I'm fabian."

"Hey fabian i'm nina" Nina replied.

"You're crying" Fabian said concerned. "What's wrong"

I couldn't control myself i went flying into fabian's arms crying into his shoulder."I miss my gran everyone here is mean to me," I said "It's nothing like i imagined it would be Fabian."

"Shhh it's ok Nina it's ok" Fabian comforted me.

I looked into his eyes and kissed looked into my eyes as he pulled away then grabbed my arm and took me outside.

"Where are we going?" I asked."Just be quiet."

We got to a small clearing in the woods he took of his shirt and i knew what he wanted and i wanted it smiled at me and licked his lips. I brushed my hand on his six pack kissing him backing him into a tree. He removed my shirt and looked at my black bra. It had the words "Try me" on it and i wished i didn't wear it i blushed a cherry red.

He chuckled and slowly unhooked the bra.

Fabian's pov

I unhooked her bra and looked at her huge tits. I pinched one and she giggled she mouthed the words "Go ahead" to me. I licked her tits sucking on her nipples. I rubbed her pussy from under panties my hand in her pants. I stopped after ten minutes and took off her pants and panties. I took off my pants.

"I want to skip to the good part Fabian i'm curious about how it feels" She said.

I nodded and thrusted into her.

Nina pov

Pain shot through my body as he thrusted in my vagina. but soon pain melted to pleasure and i was about to cum. He thrusted harder and faster and i felt myself bleeding but didn't care because i was in heavan. I felt him spill his seed inside me and we collapsed right then and there.


	2. My new lover

Nina: o.e what did you tell me happens.

Me: They're back for more can't tell you again have to read.

Fabian: It's Ok Nina.

Nina: Your right honey.

Jerome: He doesn't own HOA! HA-HA-HA EYE O' HORUS YOU NOW OWE ME.

ME: I DON'T OWE YOU NOTIN'

Me: I figured out how chapters work.

Nina Fabian and Jerome: *clap.*

Jerome: He has done the impossible learned something.

Alfie: Your one to talk.

Me: Neither of you have room to talk.

"Nina would you like to be my lover" Fabian asked.

"I would love to now lets go back." I replied.

We got our clothes on and went to Anubis House.

"It's Ten O' Clock five minutes and I want to be able to hear a pen drop." Victor yelled.

"You Two" He pointed at us "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"I have issues in confined spaces like this house I had to go for a walk and Fabian went with me" I lied.

"OFF TO BED NOW" Victor yelled.

I scurried off after giving Fabian a quick kiss on the cheek.

I went to my room to find a blonde in it.

"Oh Patricia and I switched rooms I'm amber" The blonde replied.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Me: Sorry it's short

Alfie: Like you.

Jerome: good one Alf.

Fabian: Cut it out guys

Me: That's Ok You two die later on.

Jerome and Alfie: (O.O) Do we really.

Me: You'll just have to keep reading.


	3. Spooning leads to forking

Chapter 3

Victor: It's ten o clock why are you writing this.

Me: Because you do not control me.

Alfie: Do me and Jerome die.

Me: You'll have to see.

Nina: Eye of horus you need to continue the story.

Fabian: Read his Rave Master fan fic the rave ghost and he doesn't won hoa he just owns the story.

Nina Pov.

I was waiting for Patricia to get out of the shower so I could take one. It was not a good day for me. I mean I went to go to school this morning and found this old women. That part was good but she got this weird necklace and then said I was the one with the power. I was confused then more conspiracy from Patricia came my way because I waws late for class. I sat there thinking about the entire day.

Then Fabian walked in and I smiled.

I gave him a look and he shut the door behind him and locked it.

"Do we have to do it right now fabian?" I asked.

"Just suck a little." Fabian said pulling out his cock.

I did so and started licking his member. Deepthroating it and licking it. After a while he caem and i was horny. I pulled my skirt and patnies off and laid him on the bed i put my pussy in his face and he licked the inside of my pussy. My walls were tightening up around his tongue as he lick my cleanly shaven tongue felt so good on my pussy and i let a load of cum out right there. I sat down on his cock and strarted moving up and down and up and down in rhythm soon he had turned over and i was on bottom he was now in control and he was pounding me hard i started crying and he pulled out.

"I'm sorry"

"No it's ok keep going"

He put it in and went slower this time. I started getting tired. So we got dressed unlocked the door and started talking.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry about giving up on this particular story guys but I started a new one you will love morer I hope. It's called House of Romance, House of Triangles; It's much better has an actual storyline and is way better sorry about giving up on this one.


End file.
